McGonagall habla de sus alumnos
by natweasley6
Summary: McGonagall nunca ha tenido hijos y mucho menos nietos sin embargo, sus alumnos han sabido cubrir esa carencia.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva Mcgonagall nunca ha tenido hijos y sin embargo se siente abuela. La vieja profesora ha adoptado a cada uno de los alumnos que ha pasado por sus manos teniendo preferencia por algunos en especial. ¿Pero quién puede culparla de tener cierta preferencia por algunos si prácticamente Vivian en su despacho?

James Potter y Sirius Black fueron dos de sus favoritos siempre riéndose, siempre tramando algo, siempre llenos de vida…¡Qué injusta es la vida!

James Potter y su pelo indomable fue prácticamente una visita diaria en su despacho junto al más rebelde de la familia Black, donde estaba uno estaba el otro. Ahora cuando lo piensa duda en que alguna vez esos dos hayan estado separados porque quisiesen y conociendo a Sirius capaz era de acoplarse en las citas del Potter con Lily Evans. Lily Evans, la alumna que todo profesor desea, siempre atenta, siempre preparada, siempre perfecta…salvo si de asuntos con James se trataba. Cualquiera que pisase el colegio durante los años escolares de esos dos habrá presenciado la pelea de esos dos. A gritos la prefecta perfecta como la llamaba el Potter se negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de petición que este le ofrecía pero entre pelea y pelea la pelirroja acabo aceptando la invitación del azabache al cual nunca le había visto más feliz. Minerva conociendo bien a sus dos alumnos sabia que eso acabaría pasando y 50 galeones ganó a Dumbledore.

Sirius Black y su incansable rebeldía, el eterno acompañante de James Potter. Puede numerar a cada una de las chicas con las que salió el moreno y tiene merito ya que la lista es larga, muy larga. Un corazón enorme que jamás fue conquistado salvo por su moto quizás esa si que conquistase el corazón del eterno soltero. Black defendió hasta el final a quien amaba y se puede decir que pocos tuvieron el privilegio de tener un hueco dentro de él. Los que siempre le acompañarían en su recuerdo fueron James Potter, Lily Evans y el fruto de su amor Harry James Potter el cual sería la cosa más preciada que tuvo nunca. Tampoco podemos olvidarnos de su amigo siempre dispuesto a ayudar Remus Lupin o de los amigos de su ahijado que también se ganaron un hueco en su corazón.

Remus Lupin y su mirada cansada fue el más tranquilo de sus amigos pero a McGonagall no se les escapa que detrás de las huidas de sus amigos se encontraba su predilecta mente. Siempre atormentado por su condición Remus encontró una fuente de apoyo en sus amigos. Los años hicieron mella en él y finalmente cuando parecía que podría llegar a ser feliz una maldición acabo con la vida del último merodeador vivo. Lupin no se fue sin dejar huella y tras mucha insistencia de su mujer dejo huella en este mundo en su pequeño hijo de cabello multicolor que sería prácticamente miembro de la familia del hijo de su incondicional amigo James.

Peter Pettigrew, siempre a la sombra de sus amigos. Por mucho que a Minerva le duelan las decisiones que tomo el joven sigue teniéndole aprecio no a la persona en quien se convirtió si no a la persona que fue. Peter fue un chico muy tímido que al igual que Lupin tuvo problemas para ser aceptado y también encontró apoyo en sus amigos. Malas decisiones cambiaron el rumbo de su vida y fueron el principio del fin de la de sus amigos. Sus elecciones siempre le atormentaron y en el fondo de su corazón siempre se arrepintió de traicionar a la únicas personas a las que quiso, porque si, a pesar de todo Pettigrew quiso a sus amigos y a esa joven cabellera pelirroja que se ganó la aceptación de todos los Merodeadores.

McGonagall no puede evitar llorar cuando piensa en esos 5 jóvenes llenos de vida a los que vio crecer y a los que el destino les tenía guardado terribles sorpresas. Por eso, ella siempre los recuerda jóvenes y felices como el día de su graduación cuando aun tenían por delante una vida brillante y llena de esperanza.

Molly y Arthur Weasley también son dos de los alumnos de los que guarda un gran recuerdo. Bien es sabido por todos los alumnos de esa época que Molly era un mujer de armas tomar, capaz de domar al más fiero dragón pero es que teniendo a dos hermanos como los gemelos Prewett es difícil no aprender unos cuantos trucos. A pesar de su carácter Molly se quedo con el tranquilo Arthur el Weasley de gran corazón y que no necesitaba ser domado. Fueron la pareja más estable que pisó Hogwarts en su día. Minerva puede recordar como Arthur se enfrentó a los gemelos por Molly como estos no opusieron mucha resistencia a que saliera con su pequeña hermana. Si continuásemos hablando tendríamos que añadir que en caso de haber hecho algo Molly podría haberse vengado de ellos y nadie quiere una Molly enfadada.

Hace tiempo que todos abandonaron Hogwarts para acabar luchando en una guerra de la que todos sufrieron pérdidas. Hace tiempo que muchos de ellos se fueron dejando a McGonagall desolada. Todos los nombrados tienen un hueco en su corazón pero ella no quiero recordarlos como fueron después ella quiero recordarlos así jóvenes e invencibles. Eso mismo quiere hacer con los nietos, y en un caso hijo, de sus queridos alumnos y por eso ha decidido contar sobre la presente generación de Weasleys, Potters y Lupin.


	2. Los nuevos merodeadores

Si McGonagall tuviese que hablar de las personas que más le recuerdan a Los merodeadores estas serían sin duda James Sirius Potter, Alice Longbottom y los mellizos Dominique y Louis Weasley. Estos cuatro jóvenes son la viva reencarnación de James, Sirius, Remus y Lily.

James Sirius comparte algo más que su nombre con su abuelo y el padrino de su padre y es que su afán por hacer bromas y su continua lealtad a sus amigos es igual que la de sus tocayos. Pero lo que le hace sobre todo ser el James Potter de su generación es sin duda el amor incondicional por Alice igual que el que tenía su abuelo por Lily Evans. La diferencia de estos, sin embargo, radica en que James nunca ha sido un mujeriego siempre ha sabido que la mujer de su vida era Alice y, sobre todo, ellos dos siempre han sido amigos pese a la insistencia del Potter por ser algo más.

Dominique Weasley es sin duda alguna la Sirius Black de los nuevos merodeadores. Coqueta y rebelde es la definición que más se asocia a esta jovencita pelirroja. Dom marcó la diferencia desde que nació, todos esperaban una princesita francesa rubia y en su lugar nació una guerrera pelirroja. La Weasley es la mejor amiga del mayor de la familia Potter y junto a su hermano y Alice siempre han sido un cuarteto inseparable. La pelirroja y su hermano han sido los causantes de que el siempre perfecto rubio de su madre haya empezado a clarear y es que estos dos y sus amigos son capaces de sacar canas hasta a la vieja McGonagall.

Louis Weasley es el merodeador más tranquilo, bueno dentro de sus posibilidades. Al más estilo inglés Louis siempre ha destacado por sus buenos modales y su buena educación como en su día Remus. A sus formas inglesas hay que añadir que como buen francés es muy enamoradizo y muy frecuentes son las tardes de chicos que pasan James y Louis después de que a este último le rompan el corazón. La familia Weasley suele bromear en que más que primos James, Louis y Dominique son trillizos ya que además de ser inseparables comparten fecha de cumpleaños. Louis es el perfecto caballero que toda mujer querría pero como buen merodeador que es también es todo un bromista. Mientras que Dom y James por su carácter más arriesgado son los que se encargan de la parte práctica de las bromas él y Alice son el cerebro de la operación. James y él también se han autoproclamado defensores de las mujeres Weasley y son los culpables de que medio Hogwarts este aterrorizado de pedir salir algún miembro de esa familia o amigas de ellos.

Finalmente, Alice Longbottom sería la Lily Evans de la generación y no solo porque James este enamorado de ella desde que tienen pañales, no. Alice es la prefecta perfecta más rebelde que verás por los pasillos de Hogwarts y es que por muy prefecta que sea ser parte de los merodeadores también afecta. Cuando la conoces jamás pensarías que tras esa chica buena se esconde una bromista. La mayor de los Longbottom es como su predecesora una defensora de las causas injustas y es la que suele decidir a quién hacer las bromas ya que en cuanto ve algo que no está bien decide vengarse de la mejor forma que sabe.

Estos cuatro son el recordatorio constante de McGonagall de que aunque cuatro de sus alumnos más queridos se hayan vivos siguen presentes. La directora recuerda con una gran sonrisa todas la veces que estos chicos han pasado por su despacho y es que si algo los caracteriza es que aunque solo hayan pillado a uno de los 4 los otros tres aparecerán en el despacho para admitir que son también culpables. Bueno, esto suele suceder siempre y cuando no hayan acabado ahí por culpa de los celos Weasley de lo contrario serán las propia Dominique y Alice se encargarán de dar un castigo peor a esos dos que cualquiera que se le pudiese ocurrir (o permitir) a McGonagall. Minerva no puede evitar reir cada vez que piensa en la vez que Louis y James aparecieron con el pelo verde después de haber "defendido" a Dom de su novio Edward Nott.

McGonagall desearía poder compartir cada una de las bromas o de las sonrisa que estos cuatro le han sacado pero son tendría tiempo suficiente así que va a compartir el momento en que realmente se dio cuenta de que estaba antes un nueva generación de merodeadores.

"McGonagall se encontraba en su despacho escribiendo una carta cuando la puerta sonó entrando por ella el profesor Longbottom junto a James Potter.

-Minerva, te traigo al joven Potter para que te explique que estaba haciendo en el pasillo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Neville.-Se despidió la directora de su ex-alummno.-Y bien señor Potter ¿Qué le trae por aquí de nuevo?

-¡Oh, mi querida Minni! Nada simplemente estaba arreglando unos asustos con un amigo mio que no sabe que Alice será mi futura esposa.-Dijo despreocupado James y a Minerva no le pudo recordar más a su abuelo. Esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre le acompaña. Hacia años que no le llamaban Minni tantos años como habían pasado desde la muerte de James y Lily Potter y la primera vez que se lo llamaron fue en una situación muy parecida. James abuelo se encontraba hablando con la entonces profesora McGonagall contándole que había hechizado a Snape por acercarse demasiado a la madre de sus hijos. La actual directora no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que esos dos se parecían. La puerta en ese momento sonó y por ella apareció Alice Longbottom acompañada de la profesora Sprout.

-Oh, señorita Longbottom precisamente estábamos hablando de usted.-Le dijo medio divertida Minerva mientras fusilaba con la mirada al Potter.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Contesto la morena

- Se me hace raro que no estén con ustedes los hermano Weasley.-Dijo realmente extrañada la directora cuando la puerta se abrió y...

-¡Hola, hola! Espero que no nos echarais mucho de menos.-Dijo alegremente la pelirroja entrando por la puerta acompañada de su hermano.

-Precisamente estaba preguntando por ustedes señorita Weasley.-Contestó McGonagall mientras Dom se sentaba con Alice y Louis se sentaba con James mientras chocaban los puños.- Y bien, ¿Quién me va a contar qué ha pasado?

-Lo contaré yo directora.-Sonrió James.-Pues mire estábamos yo y mi primo...

-Mi primo y yo señor Potter.-Corrigió la directora

-No, usted no estaba...-Se burlo el azabache ganándose una mala mirada.-Bueno continuo, pues estábamos los dos tranquilamente sentados con mi prima y mi novia

-¡Que no soy tu novia James!-Gritó la morena

-Por ahora Alice...-Le guiño un ojo James haciendo rodar los ojos a la chica.-Pues estábamos los 4 cuando de repente apareció Montenaint y empezó a hacer insinuaciones a mi querida novia entonces claro yo como buen novio celoso que soy no tuve más remedio que idear un plan con mi primo para vengarme...

-¡No inventes!-Se enfado Alice con ayuda de Dom que también sabe de primera mano lo que son los celos Weasley- Montemaint solo me pregunto por los deberes y tu empezaste a gritarle que se fuera y no contento con avergonzarme con eso decidiste gastarle una broma.-Dijo mirando al azabache

-Una broma que como los incompetentes que sois os salio mal y acabasteis destrozando mi ensayo de pociones.-Contesto una indignadísima Dominique

-Hermanita de incompetentes nada que el plan salió casi perfecto-Sonrió el mellizo Weasley.

-Es que si de verdad uno tiene un fallo minúsculo y ya no le perdonan...Agradecidas teníais que estar de que os cuidemos tan bien-Termino el Potter desatando la guerra entre los dos primos y las dos amigas.

-Potter vas a morir-Gritaba Alice

-¿De verdad pensáis las tonterías que decís?-Reclama Dom

-Solo queremos lo mejor para vosotras se defendian los primos

-Chicos, chicos...-Intentaba llamar su atencion la directora.-¡POTTER; LONGBOTTOM WEASLEYS!-Grit ya enfadada y un poco anelante ya que esa situacion le recordaba a cuando Lily y Remus reñian a Sirius y James por algo que habian hecho los dos ultimos a Snape..."

Y si, quizas fue antes cuando descrubrio que estaba antes los nuevos merodeadores o quizas siempre lo supo pero lo que si que descubrio ese dia es que esos cuatro iban a pasar demasiado tiempo recordandole a sus viejos alumnos.


End file.
